Remotely controlled aerial observational and broadcasting platforms or UAVs are known to provide video and infrared observation and surveillance of persons, industrial equipment, and security environments. UAVs are sometimes used by military and governmental agencies to survey large territories by air. Some UAVs operate over ranges extending thousands of miles. However, conventional UAVs operate like airplanes and therefore fly at moderate to high speeds. It is difficult or impossible for conventional UAVs to park in a stationary position over an observed area for extended periods. In some cases, radio-controlled model helicopters, fitted with wireless cameras, have been used for close inspection, but they can only hover for limited periods. Fuel capacity limits flight time for conventional UAVs, and radio-controlled helicopters normally require highly skilled human pilots on the ground with a clear line of sight. In addition, radio-controlled helicopters are vulnerable to wind gusts, and can be easily destroyed by a rotor strike. Similarly, conventional aerostats, or lighter-than-air-ships, have the ability to remain aloft for extended periods. However, aerostats are typically large and unwieldy. Moreover, aerostats are greatly affected by winds aloft, and lack maneuverability.
Conventional UAVs rely on wireless radio communication technologies for command, control, and data transmission. However, radio communications are susceptible to intentional and unintentional jamming and may be easily compromised by persons of modest equipment desiring to intercept the broadcast information and data. Radio communication also provides a limited bandwidth capacity for data transfer. In addition, conventional UAVs are typically not well suited for use in confined spaces. For example, a typical UAV is not operational through small passageways such as indoor halls, ductworks, caves, and crevices.